The Next Generation
by Chaotic Prayer
Summary: The story of the children of our favotrie ninjas! Characters and prolouge on the inside! Read and review please. . M for later chapters.


Hello my cherries!- I'm back!

For those of you who read any of my other fan fictions and are going, "WHAT THE HELL!WORK ON YOUR OTHER FUCKING FANFICTION YOU STUPID BITCH!", I have to say I'm sorry, but when a story comes…

You write like hell or go insane…

And I don't have any sanity left to spare…

Gomen sai…

Any how, I promise I'll write the stories, but listen! This story is about the **_children_** of the ninjas that we've all come to know and love, so I had to make a set of straight pairings.

DON'T SHOOT ME!

I will have shounen ai and yaoi and yuri worked in, but these are the children, so I'm listing them in this part, and what they look like, who their parents are, blah, blah, blah, blah…

SO READ IT! If you don't it will get immensely confusing.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Haruko- the daughter of the hokage (oh yeah, in my world, Naruto is now the hokage!) and of Hinata! She was named with an H for her mother, and so that her name would rhyme with her father.

Age: 19

Hair Color: chestnut brown (a mix of Hinata's color and Naruto's color)

Eye Color: Crystal blue

Height: 5'4''

Weight: 125

Personality: Loud, obnoxious, outgoing, rude, funny…stupid

Skin: Olive

Notes: Let's her mommy and daddy take care of everything that comes along. Is a best friend of Maki. Likes to play pranks.

Raven- the daughter of Sasuke and (shudder) Sakura (don't ask me how, it just is!).

Age: 19

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Green that bleeds into red.

Height: 5'6''

Weight: 146

Personality: Laid back, bitchy, smart, well grounded.

Skin: White, but is able to tan

Notes: Hates how her older brother is. She can't stand the thought of him being better. Her parents are always too busy doting on their older son to notice how she feels. She hangs out with Haruko and Chi.

Chi- the daughter of (the son of Orochimaru) Sari and ( the son of Itachi and the daughter of Kimimaru married and had a daughter) Kimiko.

Age: 19

Hair Color: the crown of her hair is black, which fades into dark brown, which then fades into a really pale color, but she dyed that part wine red; reaches her butt

Eye Color: hazel ( green, brown, gold, and red)

Height: 5'9''

Weight: 145 (she has, for lack of a better term, really big boobs)

Personality: closed off to strangers, competitive, loyal, obedient, calm, funny, smart, analytical, imaginative , calculating

Skin: PALE OKAY! WE'RE TALKING SHE WILL GET 3RD DEGREE BURNS IN THE SUN!

Notes: Wears lots of dark makeup, and likes to do really pretty makeup designs on her eyes. She isn't smart when she talks, but she writes very well. She is very fond of Raven and Haruko. She doesn't like the fact that Raven is so mistreated.

(and now the boy's …MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

Kamichi- the son of Sasuke and Sakura.

Age: 20

Hair Color: Pure black

Eye Color: Blood red that bleeds into black

Height; 6'2''

Weight: 250 (all muscle… he's a football enthusiast)

Personality: self praising, enthusiastic, athletic, strong, a little slow to take a hint, funny, smart when he wants to be, sarcastic

Skin: Tan from playing football

Notes: He is very athletic and extremely popular. He soaks up all the attention his parents give him, not noticing it makes Raven feel unloved. He isn't very open to new ideas.

Junimaru- the son of Shikamaru and Temari (yay!).

Age: 19

Hair color: chocolate brown

Eye Color: Brown

Height: 5'5''

Weight: 162 (toned, thank you)

Personality: lazy, uncaring, sarcastic, unaware of other's feelings

Skin: Tan, duh

Notes: He speaks the truth and doesn't care who hears him. He is sarcastic, but hates the fact that Chi can get him flustered. He seems to sit in the shade a lot…

James-- (pronounced Jay-meh-s) the son of Rock Lee and Ino

Hair color: Blond

Eye Color: Light Blue

Height: 5' 7''

Weight: 153

Personality: Energetic, high-strung, very enthusiastic, critical, understanding

Skin: lighter tan

Notes: He doesn't take no for an answer. He hates listening to people yell. He doesn't have Lee's eye brows (Ino: breathes a sigh of relief). He pals around with Kamichi a lot.

Age: 20

Remember, there are still other's, but I'll only build their stats when they become a main influence on the story.

Now--- TO THE STO-erm- INTRODUCTION TO THE STORY!

1313131313131313131313131311313131313131311313131313113131313111313131

'_Deep breath in, deep breath out…'_ Chi thought silently, trying to keep from punching the babbling idiot of a boy in front of her.

'_He…won't…shut…up…losing…patience…' _Chi pulled back her right fist and punched the day lights out of the boy, sending him flying back into a tree.

"Deep breathing doesn't do a thing for ya', does it, short stuff?" Kisame laughed, patting the grandchild of his partner on the shoulder. Chi shuddered under his touch. '_Fish person…to close for comfort…' _she thought, slowly inching away.

"God girl, do you still have a fear of fish people?" he laughed, stepping ever closer so that he could laugh at the way she shrank back.

"Thank god she doesn't smell like you Kisame!" a loud, high pitched voice rang. Chi and Kisame looked up at the girl running to them.

Haruko, blond pigtails streaming behind her, was running over to the pair, waving a tanned hand in the air excitedly.

Chi surveyed the trees, if Haruko was there then so would be-

"ACK!" Chi screamed as two arms hooked around her throat, pulling her backwards and tipping her off balance.

For whatever reason, Chi landed in the lap of none other than her very good friend ,Raven. This caused an immense blush to appear on her cheeks. _'God I'm on her lap…must control…imminent nose bleed…' _

She sat bolt upright quickly and pinched her nose.

"Are you okay, Chi-chan?" came the soft voice of Raven, who was now holding her arm, her boobs squishing against Chi's arm.

' _Why meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?'_ Chi sobbed in her mind, almost being knocked out by every thing that was happening.

'_You're her distant cousin you sicko!' _one part of her mind screamed at her. _'BUT SHE'S SO DAMNED CUTE!'_ another part screamed.

Thankfully, Kisame came to the rescue.

"Okay, give her some space to stand up." he said, gently pulling Raven off of Chi, who mouthed a silent thank you and glared up at the heavens, cursing her luck.

"Wait a second, why are you up so early?" Chi asked, looking up at the duo.

"Don't tell us…" Haruko began, crossing her arms.

"You forgot!" Raven finished, adopting a like stance.

"Huh?" was all she could say, earning a 'you-should-have-said-something-else-you-fool' look from Kisame.

" WE GET OUR TEAMS THIS MORNING YOU IDIOT!" both girls screeched, bopping their friend harshly over the head.

( --- sorry it seemed more realistic that you would really go onto teams for fighting somewhere around 19 or 20)

2121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Well, that's the intro! Yes, I know it's short, that's because it's the intro, the other chapters will have more content.

Questions, comments, critisism? I'm ready for flames and regular old revies, so do what ever!

I would also like to get an idea of any other characters you'd like for me to add into the story, or any pairings you'd like to see.

Domo Arigotou!


End file.
